Red Creek
by tulip-tnt-28
Summary: Samcedes/Mikecedes AU w/ vampires, werewolves, witches, secrets, and betrayals. Still working on the summary :/


**Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.**

**Pls forgive any booboo's  
**

**X0X0X0X0X0  
**

"What are you doing here and… and why are you looking like that?" she asked, trying her hardest to focus on the cut above his eye and not the fact that he sitting on her bed, half naked.

"I wish I could tell you but I can't. Please just don't tell anyone about this, okay?" she couldn't resist those pleading brown eyes of his, so she nodded her head in agreement. A smile quickly graced the tan boys face, but before he could open his mouth to speak, he was cut off by a small index finger to his lips.

"But I think I have the right to know why you were passed out half naked in my backyard." His smile faded and she removed her finger, the boy stayed silent, his face contorted as if he were having some sort of internal battle.

For a few moments neither of them spoke. The girl wanted answers and he knew it, but no matter how much he wanted to be honest and tell her the truth, he simply couldn't, mostly for the sake of the others.

"You don't seem drunk nor high, did you take anything earlier?" she asked after the silence became too much for her.

"I'm not, I swear. Look, Mercedes," he grabbed her smaller hand in his and breathed deeply, "Just trust me on this one. I need for you to not ask questions and just let me handle this, okay?" he gave the back of her hand a quick kiss before looking into her big brown eyes, trying desperately to convince the short girl he didn't need her interfering in whatever was going on with him.

"Fine, but if you're in some kind of trouble you know you can talk to me, Mike. We're friends after all." she assured, smiling down at him.

"Of course." Mike scoffed. Obviously there was no need to remind him of them being friends, they had been ever since Mercedes moved to Forrest Hills. "The bestest friends that ever best friended… did that make any sense?" he asked. She shook her head no, excerpting a laugh from him. "Thank you, for understanding, Cedes."

"What are friends for?" she wasn't fully ready to let him off the hook so easily, but those brown eyes and that smile of his made him hard to resist. She could feel her heart beat a little faster like it did lately whenever she looked into his eyes for too long, so she forced herself to look away.

Sensing the change in the atmosphere, Mike let go of her hands and cleared his throat before speaking. "Guess I should be going, I'll see you at school tomorrow." He said, then he proceeded to stand up and walking away from her.

"Mike, what the hell are you doing?" mouth gaping, Mercedes watched as her friend lifted up her bedroom window and stuck one leg out.

"Uh, what does it look like? I'm leaving." He said with a plain as a day expression.

"Out the window? You know my room is on the second floor, you could break your neck."

"It's fine, I've jumped out of higher." He smirked. She really hated when he did that.

"Nope nope nope, your ass is using the door like a normal person." She was not having any of his daredevil antics tonight.

"But it's after midnight though." she simply rolled her eyes at his whiny protest.

"Exactly, everyone is asleep so you can make the perfect exit, now come on boy." Mercedes turned and started walking away not giving him any room to argue, and like a puppy he followed in silence until they reached the back door at the bottom of the stairs.

Suddenly they were both at a loss of words which was weird for the normally talkative duo. Mercedes was still filled with questions but she knew he wouldn't answer any of them. Suddenly she was filled with emotion and before she could stop herself, her right fist connected to his muscular left arm.

"What the fuck was that for?" he questioned, rubbing his arms and giving her a displeasing look that made him look like a child. For a small girl she hit really hard.

"That's for scaring the hell out of me tonight." the boy should have known she wasn't done giving him a hard time.

"I said I was sorry, and I promise-"before he could complete his devotions, the boy was cut off by her hugging his waist tightly.

"Just be careful okay, you're my best friend, and I can't lose you too." He could feel her warm tears on his bare chest, he didn't expect her to start crying, but after he processed her words his heart ached for her. "Promise." He said, wrapping his strong arms around her.

Mike had never seen Mercedes get as emotional as she was in that moment, but he figured from her statement that he wasn't the whole reason for the tears. Even though this was the first time he had ever seen her cry he didn't like it, all he wanted to do was coo reassuring words and hold her, and that's exactly what he did.

They stayed like that, wrapped up in each other's arms, for a few minutes until she pulled away and wiped her tear stained face on her shirt. Mercedes hated crying in front of people, and even though he was her best friend, Mike was no exception.

"Ugh, I didn't mean to get all girly on you, sorry."

"No, don't apologize, it's fine." He tenderly wiped away the wet spot on her cheek with his thumb, and then letting it linger for a bit. Mike seemed to be so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't noticing her staring at him intently, watching him with those eyes he loved so much.

Deciding that things were getting awkward for her, Mercedes backed away a little and diverted her eyes. "Okay then, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

He sighed, she was doing that mood changing thing again. Instead of asking any questions or trying to figure out why she was in such a hurry to get rid of him, he just kissed the top of her head and left without a word. Leaning against the threshold, her eyes followed his retreating darkening form until it finally disappeared in the trees. Even after Mike was completely out of sight she continued staring out into the night, lost in thought.

Mike really was the greatest friend she could ever imagine having. If you were to ask her a few weeks ago, before all the crazy shit started happening, if she saw him as more than a friend her answer would have been a straight up no, but lately since everything in her world was turned on its side nothing made sense anymore. Mercedes was definitely starting to have feelings for Mike, the same feelings she was starting to have for a certain blonde with green eyes that lived next door. She wasn't exactly sure if either of them felt the same way about her, but all she knew was that things were defiantly changing and the feeling in the pit of her stomach was telling her that they weren't for the best.

The chill of the night air broke Mercedes thoughts up, so she closed the door and headed up the stairs to her room. Once she was inside, she made her way to her plush bed and plopped down face first into the covers. Before Mike had disturbed her with his unusual visit, Mercedes was in the middle of finishing up a history paper that was do the next day. Too afraid to check the time in fear of giving herself a mild heart attack, she decided she would simply pray that she wasn't in the first batch of students to present tomorrow, the short girl was simply too tired to give a shit about anything right now.

Mercedes was right on the verge of sleeping bliss when she heard a faint wolfs howl. If she weren't so damn sleepy she would have questioned why a wolf would be in Forrest Creek in the first place, they were known for bears, not wolves. But she was sleepy and didn't think twice about it so she drifted away to dreamland. Little did she know that while she slept peacefully in her plush comfy bed, she was being watched by something not human.

**X0X0X0X0X0X0**

**AN:** So after a long ass break from fanfiction I'm back. I wrote this before I took said break and totally forgot about it, but I recently rediscovered it and got hit with all these feels so I decided to continue it. Um, idk what else to say here lol, so yeah, R&R and let me know if I should continue or not, I hoped you enjoyed even though it probably sucked.

Xoxo Tammy :D


End file.
